Harry Potter y el legado de la sangre
by maraestelweasley
Summary: Harry Potter vive en una casita en Londres, el mundo magico sigue adelante oculto entre la oscuridad y el miedo. Voldemort no murio y quiere acabar con el. El amor se le dio pero tambien se le fue negado, algo de su sangre caera como el cayo. SLASH DXH


Habían pasado muchos años desde que la batalla con Voldemort había sido, se pasaron horas luchando pero ninguno de los dos murio, se creyo que Voldemort había muerto o desaparecido, pero no fue asi. Se escondio en los bosques de irlanda del norte con sus mortifagos a su servicio, casi nadie le había vuelto a ver pero si habían visto resquicios de que el seguia vivo, había dejado huella en cada asalto que hacia a los muggles, y mas miedo y seguidores había sido la sombra continua de Voldemort. Los amigos de Harry que habían sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban muy asustados algunos habían decidido ocultarse y trabajaban en los sitios que podian.

Harry había encontrado el amor, se había casado clandestinamente durante la epoca de la guerra ultima contra Voldemort, y se había quedado embarazado de una niña justo después de la lucha contra Voldemort. Aquella noche aun no lo sabia y aun el feto no se había formado bien asi que no había nada aun.

Draco malfoy fue su pareja, murio a manos de Voldemort mientras le mataba a crucios bajo la mirada de Harry y sus amigos. Se casaron un 27 de Marzo bajo la mirada de sus mas allegados amigos y familiares en una pequeña iglesia de escocia donde estaba hogwarts. La noche que Draco se fue Harry ardia de rabia contra Voldemort, la noche fue muy larga estuvieron luchando durante horas y horas hasta que los dos acabaron exhaustos y con muchas heridas y cortes de hechizos.

Varios dias después gracias a madame pomfrey y a Hermione descubrio que estaba esperando una niña, sin ganas de vivir se dio cuenta de que eso lo llenaba de ellas otra vez y se dejo que iba a ponerse a trabajar y darle una vida a esa pequeña que le habían regalado.

Pasaron los años Harry encontro trabajo en el ministerio y trabajaba alli por las mañanas, ganaba suficiente para mantenerles a los dos y gracias a todo el dinero de sus padres y de Sirius tenia mas que suficiente para toda su vida y la de su hija.

Vivian en Londres en el mundo muggle, en el centro cerca de Picadilly Circus, la casa que era de dos plantas era normal y estaba cubierta por muchos hechizos, algunos propiedad de Hermione que le habían ayudado a proteger bien la casa, y podia estar tranquilo en ella, era muy difícil de buscar en un mapa porque no aparecia su casa por ningun lado y no podia llegarse a ella por red flu ni por un traslador si no tenia permiso de entrada esa persona.

En ella solo podian entrar Ron y Hermione, Neville y sus hijos, Dean y Ginny, la familia Weasley y algun amigo mas pero pocos.

Su hija crecio feliz, en cada rincón de la casa había recuerdos y fotos de Draco, ella sabia que era su otro padre y sabia de toda su vida y de su relacion con Harry y como tuvieron que ocultarse ellos dos cuando estaban juntos de amigos para afuera.

Ahora ella tenia 15 años estaba en 5 año de Hogwarts y en el iba hacer los T.I.M.O.S. estaba en Gryffindor algo de lo que Harry se sentia muy orgulloso era buena estudiante y le gustaba mucho hacer el loco a veces saltarse las reglas y era muy limpia y le gustaba vestir bien y con elegancia, solia tener chicos detrás en Hogwarts, pero ella no queria pensar en chicos en ese momento.

La niña se llamaba Lily Narcisa Malfoy-Potter. Lily por su madre, ella sabia de ella por Harry sabia tambien todo lo que había pasado con ellos y la epoca anterior de Voldemort y la orden del fénix. En los tiempos que estaban no podia ocultarle esas cosas, se las conto con 14 años , cuando Harry penso que ella podia entender las historias y comprender que debe tner mucho cuidado, de eso se encargaba siempre Harry la tenia muy controlada, pero ella se había acostumbrado a eso.

Narcisa por la madre de Draco que siempre les había ayudado desde que se dio cuenta que su hijo y el salian, según ella "Una madre se da cuenta de todo eso y no debe decidir" Harry le había caido bien desde que Draco le hablo bien de el y le conto su vida y le presento bien a ella.

Malfoy-Potter porque Harry estaba muy orgulloso de Draco su Draco, y por eso su hija llevaba de primer apellido Malfoy y el suyo no, era algo que se merecia Draco el mas que nadie.

Ahora Lily iba a entrar a Hogwarts era septiembre el Expresso de Hogwarts salia en unas horas, Harry y Lily estaban ultimando las ultimas cosas de su viaje a la escuela otra vez.


End file.
